Insaniam
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: A criminal organisation is back in Orre, and they're after a certain young boy. But can Koga save this boy, even with a love rival along for the ride? Venomshipping, shota, Originalshipping
1. Chapter 1

Renny: Alright, this is a shota thing, so don't hate me~ Anyway, you'll find out what pairing it is soon enough, so sit tight. New fanfic, yay!

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: Yeah, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Unknown-**

"Are you insane!?"

"Probably not."

"What if they come here!?"

"They won't."

"And what makes you so sure!?"

"Because."

"Koga-"

"Surge, please. He'll be fine here."

"Yes, fine, but you took him, without any pokemon, and those guys are after him, see anything wrong here!?"

"Normally you wouldn't care."

"But he's Oak's grandson, someone else'll be looking for him as well!"

"Then if anyone finds us, we move."

"Koga, for the love of Mew!"

"Oh, he's awake."

Green opened his eyes slowly. He could feel the cold floor on his body.

"Did you have to strip him as well?"

"Yes."

The small boy looked up at the two men at the door. He tilted his head and saw he was in an old fashioned, Japanese style room. Then the words of the larger and more bulkier man registered.

"EEK!" He shrieked. Green rushed to cover himself, but Koga held both his wrists with one hand.

"My, my. What a pretty body you have." The man smiled.

"U-um . . ." Green just stared. Normally he'd have hit him or something, but the circumstances made him react differently. "Whe-where am I?"

"Oh, you're in our temporary home." Koga said.

"Why?" He was shivering.

"Because. Surge, can you get his clothes?"

"Ugh, quit ordering me around . . ." The larger male muttered, but he complied all the same.

"Now then," Koga said, turning back to Green. "You'll be fine here."

"What? I was fine in Pallet town, why'd you kidnap me!?" Green burst out. He glared at the old man, all of his hatred and distrust coming back. The older male sighed heavily.

"I knew you would react like this. Green-"

"You don't have permission to say my name, Rocket!" Green snapped. "Lemme go!"

"You're in danger, and Surge and I are helping you!" Koga shouted.

"Danger? What danger?" Green blinked.

"I can't say. Not yet." The ninja said.

"Why not? You take me away from my home, saying I'm in danger, and you won't even-"

"I don't know what the danger is, yet." Koga interrupted. Green blinked again, but he nodded slowly.

"Right. Ok. I get that. Sorta. But why in Mew's name am I naked!?" He shrilled.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I had to check your entire body for any signs of sickness or wounds."

"I'm fine!" Green said. "And you can let me go, Rocket."

Koga did so, and Green scrambled away from him.

"Look, don't call me 'Rocket', kid. I'm not on that team anymore. You don't have to be so mistrusting." Koga sighed.

"Don't care. You made me into a slave and tried to suffocate me, of course I wouldn't trust you!" Green barked. "And you stripped me! Who even does that!?"

"I do. If I check for wounds or sickness, then I need to look over your entire body." Koga said. Green puffed his cheeks up and turned away. "Are you sulking?"

"Yes." Green snapped. "And I have good reason to."

"You sulk a lot."

"Your point?"

"I was just saying."

"Got 'em."

"Thank you. Here."

Green turned back around and snatched his clothes from Koga. He almost put them on, before looking up at Koga and Surge.

"What? You want us to turn around? Kid, you're naked, I don't think that matters." Surge scoffed.

Green glared. He sighed and carefully put his clothes back on, and then remembered something.

"What about my pokemon?" He asked.

"No, we couldn't risk you escaping. They might catch you." Koga said.

"Who?" Green pried. "Who might?"

"Kid, we don't know." Surge snapped. "All we do know, is that whoever these people are, they're after you for some reason."

"And you know that how?"

"Koga's a ninja." Surge said, waving his hand in the air. "The real stuff, apparently. He figured out what they wanted from snooping, but then he got caught and he had to hightail it out of there. Then he decided he'd kidnap you so we could keep an eye on you."

"That's nice and all, but why are you so concerned? And why did you snoop?" Green stared at them, eyes half closed.

"Those people who are after you," Koga began. "They were here a few weeks ago. I saw them around this town, so I followed them and found out they were after you. But then a pokemon spotted me and I ran. And the reason we're concerned is . . . to be honest, I have no idea."

"So, you find out some guys want me, and you just kidnap me so you can help me?" Green stared. "Yeah, sure. I totally believe you."

"Why are you being so sarcastic?" Surge asked.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe 'cus I don't believe you!?" Green shouted. "Seriously, both of you have tried to kill me or someone else, why should I believe you!?"

"Because we're the only people who can protect you!" Koga shouted.

"I can handle myself fine!"

"You were without you pokemon, boy."

"If I'd had them, you'd've been beaten!" Green snapped. "Lemme go, Rockets!"

"No. Not until we sort this out." Surge said.

"I thought you didn't want to help?" Koga turned to him.

"Eh, changed my mind."

"I don't need your help, I just need my pokemon!" Green screamed. "LET ME GO!"

"Green, be quiet!" Koga shouted.

"YOU LET ME GO, OR ELSE!"

"Or else what, kid?" Surge said. Green froze. "Exactly. You're smaller and weaker than both of us, and you don't have your pokemon. How exactly can you threaten us?"

"I . . . I . . ." Green sat down heavily. "Can't . . ."

"There, was that so hard?" Surge sighed. Green faintly registered the two men's footsteps going out of the room, and then the door closing and being locked.

They were right. He might have talked big, but he couldn't do anything.

Without his pokemon, or someone to protect him, he was just a little kid.

And was what he hated. He hated feeling weak, in need of protection. Even his enemies knew it. Green sighed and looked around the room.

There was a window, but it had steel bars on the outside. No doubt to stop him from getting out again. The walls looked thick, so he couldn't break them down. And the door . . . he'd probably hurt himself if he even tried.

There was no way out. But what if they'd been telling the truth? What if they actually were trying to help?

Green shook his head. They were Rockets, probably pretending to help him so they could ransom him. It's what anyone would do.

Sometimes he hated being grandson of one of the most famous professors in pokemon ever. It had good points, but those were weighed out by the bad.

Green sighed and tried to list the good things.

First off, it got him places where normal people wouldn't be able to go. He also had a lot of knowledge on pokemon that Oak had studied.

Then he looked at the bad points.

People were always vying for his attention, trying to win him over with stupid little deals of whatever for whatever. No one wanted to be his friend, because they all think he's a snobby brat.

Maybe he was, but he was only like that because of people's assumptions. He was being moulded, never able to be himself lest someone points and stares. Then this. Getting kidnapped for ransom, possibly being sought after by criminals looking for publicity?

Yeah, that was a stupid thing. He hated having a famous last name.

Sometimes Green wished he could just legally get rid of his last name, and then no one would bother him again.

He almost wished he could just run away.

**oooo**

**-A few hours later-**

The door was unlocked and Surge walked in, alone. He was carrying a small bag, and he threw it in front of Green, curled up in the corner.

"Food and water. That's all you need, right?" The man asked. Green hissed at him.

"Vete a la mierda." He snapped.

"I don't speak Spanish, kid." Surge said. "You should speak English."

"Why?" Green asked, poking the bag. He wondered if there were any explosives in there.

"Because I actually want to understand what you're saying, that's why." Surge barked.

"Te parece que me importa? Piérdete, graso." Green smirked, knowing it would tick him off.

"What did you just- Was that an insult!?"

"Surge, try not to kill him." Koga sighed as he walked through the door. "Green-"

"Don't."

"Fine. Brat, eat the food and drink the water, that's all we can get for now." Koga said.

"Why? You might have poisoned it." Green said. "You couldn't hold me for ransom then."

"We don't need money, idiot!" Surge burst.

"Si yo soy un idiota, entonces eres un idiota." Green snapped.

"Did you just call me an idiot!?"

"No. Idiota means 'idiot' and 'moron', idiota." Green said. "At least I know two languages."

"You know three." Koga said. Green paused, and looked up at the man. "Oh, yes. I do know. You speak full English, full Spanish and full Latin."

"How'd you-"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Everyone in Orre does, so why should you be any different?"

Surge looked a little shocked. "The kid's from Orre? Arceus, no wonder he's so hostile. That place is a hell-hole!"

"I grew up there!" Green shouted. "Y sí, puedo hablar español, Inglés y Latín."

"Of course, now you're just showing off." Koga sighed. "Speak what we can understand, brat."

"Don't call me a brat, or I won't." Green said.

"Then what do I call you? I can't call you by name."

" . . . Bien, llámame Verde entonces." Green murmured.

"English." Surge snapped.

"Fine, call me Green then."

"Good." Koga said. "Now, you've only spoken Spanish so far. Do a bit of Latin."

"Why? I'm not some dog, y'know!" Green snapped.

"Do it."

"No."

"Now." Koga growled.

"If you were actually going to help me, then you wouldn't be demanding so much." Green said, sitting back against the wall. "Oh, I think I'm scared."

"Green, now."

"You're not being very nice. I refuse to speak Latin until you be nice."

"I won't be nice unless you speak Latin for me!" Koga shouted.

"Temper, temper, señor Koga." The small boy smiled. "Usted debe ser feliz que estoy permitiendo que sepas donde solía vivir."

"In. English." Surge snapped. Green rolled his eyes.

"Get a translator," He muttered. "If you're that desperate."

"Green, Latin." Koga said.

"Why do you need me to speak Latin anyway?" The emerald eyed boy asked.

"I want to make sure."

"Oh? And what exactly do you need me to say?"

"Anything."

"Alright then, anything? Ite, et orate life culus, canes." Green smirked. "That good enough?"

"What did you say?" Surge asked, this time even more confused.

"You don't want to know." Koga said.

"You understood it?" Green asked, surprised.

"Of course. One must understand a certain code before being a fully-fledged ninja. For my clan, it was Latin."

"Ok, that's totally weird." Green muttered. "Why Latin? Far as I knew, only the people of Orre knew it."

"Well, you're people thought wrong. But that's beside the point. There are some things that you and I need to discuss, and Surge cannot overhear, so I have chosen to speak in a language that we both know of." Koga said.

"Right, and those things are?" Green asked.

"And why can't I listen as well?" Surge demanded. "Why so secrective?"

"Because, dear friend, these are matters for my clan and his home Region only. Kanto does not need to be involved."

"But-"

"Surge."

"Fine. I'm going." The man walked out in a huff.

"Why did he need to go?" Green asked. Koga looked at him, and when he spoke it was in perfect Latin.

"Because I'm going to ask you something very personal."

Green blinked and switched to Latin as well.

"And that is? Why and how can I trust you, after what you've done?"

"Because I'm your only hope, right now. Green, those people I saw . . . I only told Surge few details. The truth is, I saw much more than what I heard."

" . . ."

"Green, listen to me, please."

"Fine. Say it, then I'll decide."

"They want you, that much is true, but why, I don't know. Do you know of the criminal group called Cipher?"

"Yeah. They were stopped a few years ago by some dude named Wes. What does this have to do with me?"

"I don't know, but Cipher, the one criminal group that everyone fears, even Team Rocket, is back. And they're after you for some reason."

"Why me? And how did they come back?" Green asked. He was starting to actually believe the scum.

"I have no idea, but that's what I want to find out. Green, I need your help. Being from Orre, you know the land better than I would. So, what I'm about to ask would be dangerous."

"Go on . . ." Green said.

"Green, I need you to accompany me back to Orre, so we can stop Cipher and find out why they want you."

"Wha-what? You want me to go back!? I-I can't!" Green cried. "Please don't make me go back!"

"Green, I know this will be hard, but I need your help!" Koga insisted.

"But . . . You don't know what happened!"

"I don't, but I do know that it was bad enough to make you leave. But I'm asking, please, return so we can find out what Cipher wants. Surge will not join our party. I have a daughter, and since he does not speak Latin or Spanish, he wouldn't be able to go anyway. So he'll stay here and look after her, even if she is thirteen."

"I don't wanna go back . . ." Green whispered. "Not again . . ."

"Think about it. I'll wait for your decision." Koga said, switching back to English. He stood up and left the room, but poked his head around.

"And eat the food. You'll be thankful." And then he was gone, and the door was locked again.

Green looked at the bag. It wasn't poisoned or had any explosives. He opened it and tenderly started nibbling half-heartedly on the food, and gulped down the water.

His throat felt dry.

Green swallowed and looked at the barred window.

He didn't want to go back. But what if Koga was lying, and he was trying to force Green into going back for some reason?

What if Cipher hadn't returned, and Koga was trying to make him go mad, so he would be easier to sell off or something?

But . . . what if Koga was telling the truth?

**OOOOOO**

Red: Am I in this?

Renny: If you weren't, you wouldn't be in the author notes.

Red: Oh.

Renny: Exactly. Ok, this contains Venomshipping, and one-sided Originalshipping. Read, review and comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

Renny: New chapter of Insaniam! Yay!

Red: WHEN AM I IN IT.

Renny: Dear god he's pissed.

Red: Of course I'm pissed! That damn Koga's stolen my boyfriend!

Renny: Ugh, shut up . . . You're giving things away, fucker!

Red: LEMME AT HIM.

Renny: I don't own pokemon, now hurry the hell up and read before Red kills us!

**OOOOOO**

**-With Green-**

He started muttering to himself in Spanish. Koga and Surge couldn't understand him then.

He sighed and looked out the barred window. Green sort of wished he was back home, in Red's arms again.

Surprised? Yeah, we were too. Green smiled a little at how he and Red sort of got together.

**oooo**

**-Flashback, two months after the pokemon League, Pallet Town-**

Red was really mad. In fact, he was so mad that he was breathing deeply and stamping his feet.

"What the hell happened here?" Blue asked. Green shrugged.

"I dunno, he was like this when I came here." He said. "Maybe he's gone loco?"

"Loco?"

"Loco means crazy, don't you know?" Green blinked.

"No. I don't speak Spanish, sheesh." Blue muttered.

"Oh, I thought you all knew." The boy said. Blue shook her head.

"What, is Spanish your main language or something?"

"And English." Green nodded.

"That's explains your accent . . ." The girl sighed. Green puffed out his cheeks and turned away.

"Cállate." He snapped.

"The hell does that mean?"

"Shut up, _or_ be quiet." Green huffed. Red stomped over to them and took a few more deep breaths.

"Ok, does anyone know where Tommy is?"

"Uh uh." The two shook their heads.

"Great . . ." Red muttered.

"What's wrong?" Blue asked.

"Tommy said something, and I wanna kick his balls in for it." Red snapped.

"Easy, tigre. No necesitamos otro accidente hospital." Green said. Red stared at him. "What?"

"You speak Spanish?"

"Why does everyone find that surprising? I'm from Orre, I speak English, Spanish and Latin!" Green cried.

"Latin? I thought that was an extinct language!"

"You thought wrong, Señor loco." Green said.

"That means . . .?"

" . . . No comment." Green smiled. Red sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why you after Tommy anyway?"

"Like I said, he said something and I don't like it."

"What'd he say?" Blue asked.

"Um . . . Green, do you know what sex is?" Red asked nervously.

"No." Green said. "Is it a new perfume or something?"

"It disturbs me that you think sex is a perfume." Blue said, edging away from him.

"Isn't it?" Green tilted his head. "Daisy said it smells, so I guess it's that."

"Um, no." Red said. "You wanna know?"

"Sí." Green said. Red stared. "Yes."

"Alright well . . ."

Ten minutes later, after a few choice words, Green was shocked.

"Qué mierda. Ni siquiera me. . . Mierda!" Green cried. "Seriously!?"

"Um, I think you just scarred him for life, Red." Blue laughed.

"Gah, I'm sorry!" Red called. "Please, I told you for a good reason!"

"Quid est causa sexus potes indicare mihi, _ut quid_!?" Green shouted.

"Um . . . English?" Red asked.

"WHAT GOOD REASON CAN YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT SEX IS LIKE _THAT_."

"Was that Latin?" Blue murmured.

"Um, well . . . Tommy called you weak and he also said he wanted to rape you 'cus you were weak." Red said. "But I'm not gonna let him do that! I'm gonna find him and hurt him!"

"Oh, lemme watch." Green hissed. "It's his fault you told me, so I'm gonna watch his death."

"I'm not killing him, Green."

"DON'T CARE. HURT HIM."

"Fine, I was gonna anyway. Come on!"

Red sort of picked Green up and ran off.

A few minutes later, Green was taking great pleasure in watching Red beat the hell out of a fifteen year old Tommy. Despite the fact Red was only eleven like Green, Red was incredibly strong and sort of tall for his age, so Tommy was easily beaten.

"You ever saying that again?" Red snapped. Tommy whimpered and shook his head. "Good. Now get lost."

Tommy scampered off, and Red turned to Green, grinning widely. Green, for once, actually grinned back and jumped into Red's arms.

"Awesome!" Green cried. "That was so cool!"

"U-um, well . . . Uh . . ."

Green looked up at him. Red was blushing like hell.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We-well, I uh . . . It's just, the way you're hugging me . . ." Red spluttered. Green squeaked and jumped away.

"I'm so sorry! Red, lo siento, por favor, no te enfades!" He yelped.

"You know," Red laughed. "It's funny how you're only using Spanish and Latin now, and now before."

"We-well, I never actually bothered since no one knew . . . But then it kinda slipped out and yeah . . ." Green mumbled.

"Hey, was that a full apology? Like, don't be mad I'm sorry and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Don't be. I didn't mind." Red smiled. He opened his arms and smiled wider when Green walked into them and snuggled up to him.

"I don't mind at all."

**-Flashback end-**

**oooo**

Green almost laughed. They had, technically, confessed and then started going out afterwards. He missed Red. And Blue, but mostly Red.

The door opened again, and Surge walked in.

"Kid, I'm only saying this once. Listen to us and don't try to escape, and we'll let you roam around the house, dammit!" The man shouted.

"No importa, graso." Green snapped.

"Again with the Mew damn Spanish!" Surge yelled.

"It's my home language."

"I don't care, while you're here you speak English, brat!" Surge barked. He walked out and slammed the door.

"Yeesh, pushy much?" Green sighed. He sat back on the bed Koga had kindly provided him with. It was a bit big for him, but at least it meant he could stretch out nicely.

It was night time, as far as he could tell. The boy shivered and curled up under the covers. He felt cold. Maybe he should have asked Koga to bring in something a bit thicker than blankets?

Then he heard the door opening again. He sighed, sitting up, ready to snap something in Spanish or Latin, but it wasn't Surge.

"Hello there." Koga said. "I thought you might be a little chilly."

"I've only been here for two days, so nice of you to notice." Green muttered in Latin.

"Yes, yes." Koga said. Green rolled his eyes. "Here."

The man handed him some more blankets.

"Um, they won't help much . . ." Green mumbled. "Blankets kinda suck for wintery weather."

"Well then, I guess I'd better help a bit more then." Koga said. Green looked up, about to ask what he meant, when the man suddenly walked over and lifted the covers up.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Green cried as the man climbed in. The tiny boy scooted over to the wall.

"Helping." Koga said, lying down. He opened his arms a little. "I'm trained to resist the cold, so you can snuggle here until we find something better."

"U-um . . . Hey, I'm technically cheating here!" Green cried.

"On who?"

"U-um . . . My boyfriend . . ."

"Does he treat you well?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Does he truly love you?"

"He said it enough."

"Then he won't mind. Besides, if he were here, he would do the same. Come on."

Green sighed. There was no way out of it. He could either reject Koga and have a cold, sleepless night like last time, or be warm and get some sleep.

"F-fine. But if Red ever comes to find me, we never speak of this." Green muttered. He carefully climbed into Koga's arms, and curled up by his chest as the man put his arms around his tiny frame.

"I won't. Promise."

Green nodded, and tried to respond, but he was feeling tired already. He yawned, and ignored Koga as he chuckled lightly.

Green allowed Koga's heartbeat, not as soothing as Red's, but more protective, lull him into sleep.

**oooo**

**-The next morning-**

Green woke up without arms around him. Koga must have gone somewhere in the night.

"Bloody idiot . . ." He muttered in Spanish. "Let me get warm and then go off somewhere. Ugh, just like a Rocket."

"You say something?"

Green shrieked and looked up. Koga was there, standing above his temporary bed, without anything to cover his chest. Green squeaked as he stared, then looked away, blushing madly.

"N-nothing." He spluttered. "Um, can you put a . . . a shirt on?"

"Why? I think you like the view." Koga smirked. Green scowled.

"I'm dating, you moron." He snapped.

"And? You said yourself," Koga murmured, slowly climbing over to Green. "Red doesn't have to know."

"Dude, no! I thought you wanted to help me, not kiss me!" Green cried.

"Why can't I do both, then?" Koga whispered. Green's back hit the wall, and he jumped when Koga put both of his large hands on either side of his body.

"Just one kiss, I swear." The man said.

"No!" Green shouted. "I don't care if it's only one, it'll turn into more and then what'll I say!? I'm not some slut, you twit!"

"I know that. But I haven't been kissed in a while, since my wife died in fact."

"How long ago was that?" Green asked quietly.

"Almost five years ago."

"Oh . . . But the answer's still not!" Green said hastily. He looked away from the man, trying to find a way to get out.

"Fine then. How about this? If you kiss me, I will allow you free access to anything in this house, but you still can't leave until we sort this mess out. And don't forget, I still need you to go with me to Orre."

"One, I won't kiss you for that, and two, I'm not going back there!" Green yelled. "You know that!"

"Green, please. One kiss." Koga said. Green shook his head. "Fine then. I'll be back though. I _will _get that kiss, if it's the last thing I do."

"Then I guess you'll be dying without it then." Green retorted.

The man sneered at him and walked out. Green spat something obscene in Latin and huffed, crossing his arms.

**oooo**

**-With Red-**

"Where is he!?"

"Red, calm down! Oak and Daisy are just as worried but they're not as pissed as you are!"

"He's been gone for three days, how am I not meant to get pissed off!? He might be hurt!" Red cried. He and Blue were in his bedroom.

"Red," Blue sighed, sitting on his bed. "Calm the hell down. He can handle himself."

"But I-"

"Red."

"Fine . . ." Red muttered. "Can I still look for him though?"

"Yeah, I'm not stopping you." Blue said. "Look, how about this? We split up and search different places to where others are searching, and each other. Basically, I'll check the whole of Kanto, and you check the whole of Johto. If either of us finds him, or if someone else finds him, we call each other and come back here. Sound good?"

"You just made that decision now?"

"Yeah. I know how much you love him, Red. Even if you two kept it a secret, you can't hide it from me." Blue smiled. She stood up and laughed.

"Yeah, I should've known." Red grinned. "But we still gotta look. So, you're in Kanto and I'm in Johto? Great! We'll find him in no time!"

"Yeah!"

The two ran out of Red's room and went into the living room, where their pokemon were resting in their balls. The two quickly explained the situation, and all eleven of the pokemon agreed. Red and Blue made a silent agreement not to say anything to Red's parents, but they would leave a note.

They ran out of the house and went in separate directions, Blue to Viridian city and Red to Vermillion city.

**oooo**

**-With Green, a week later-**

"How much longer until you find anything else out?" Green muttered in Latin. Koga rolled his eyes again, for the tenth time that day.

"Kid, I need more time. We should be able to figure out who their leader is and why they want you by snooping, but we could easily find that out quicker if you would just-"

"I'm not going to Orre!" Green yelled. "You can't make me!"

"Green-"

"No!"

"Please, it will only be for a few days-"

"I said no! I refuse to go back there!"

"Well, if you're refusing you have a good reason. Care to say?"

"No. I won't tell you my personal life just so you can use it against me, Rocket."

"This again? Kid, I'm not even if that group anymore!"

"Then what's with the big R on your shirt thing?"

"These are the only clothes I have right now, brat!"

"Hahaha, no. Not going."

Koga growled. "I swear to Arceus, if you don't go with me I'll-"

"You'll what? You can hurt me, you know that." Green smirked. "'Sides, what's the point in going back to Orre if you can find stuff out here?"

"It's faster, and if they're after you we can stop them from trying to take over Kanto and the other regions." Koga snapped.

"I'm still not going." Green hissed.

"You will go, or else I'll force you to."

"How you gonna do that?"

"I'll have my Ariados use Sleep Powder."

"Ack! You can't!"

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Ca- I'm not getting into this childish argument! You're going and that's that!"

"No!" Green yelled.

"Stop acting like a spoilt brat and-"

Koga was interrupted as Surge kicked open the room's door, and hauled a familiar figure into the room.

"R-Red!" Green cried. The crimson eyed boy looked up wearily.

"Green? I-I knew something was up here . . ."

"Found this moron around town." Surge said, placing the boy down on the floor. Green jumped off the bed and dashed over to him, shaking him. "Those guys that are after Green attacked him. Lucky I was there."

"Red, c'mon! Are . . . P-please, tell me you're ok . . ." Green murmured.

"Yeah, just a few bruises. Who thought a former Rocket would save me, though?" Red laughed weakly.

"That's not just a few bruises, kid." Koga said. "You've got loads of wounds."

"Then help him!" Green whirled on Koga.

"Hey, I will! I was going to anyway, stay calm brat." The man sighed. Koga walked out of the room with Surge, muttering to him.

"Red . . .?" Green asked quietly. He yelped when Red suddenly sat up and looked down at him.

"Are you ok?" The taller boy asked.

"Um, yeah, but-"

"I was faking it. Those guys didn't even hurt me, seriously. But we gotta get outta here!" Red stood up and helped Green up.

"They won't even let me go. The doors locked." Green said. Red smirked and threw out a pokeball.

"Pika can take care of that. Iron Tail!"

As Red's Pika worked his magic, Red turned to Green and smiled.

"I only brought Poli, Pika, Saur and Aero with me. The Rocket's don't know, hopefully. When Pika gets us out, run like hell." He told the boy. Green nodded quickly, and jumped when the door suddenly smashed down. Red thanked Pika and returned him, then grabbed Green's hand and bolted.

"Hurry, I need to get you back to Pallet Town!" Red shouted.

"Where are we, anyway?" Green cried.

"Some place called Violet city in Johto. I'm gonna get Aero to fly us to Tohjo falls and then we'll hide there for a couple of days. After that I'll call Blue and take you back to Pallet."

"So it's a rescue mission."

"Basically."

"Did you get my pokemon?" Green asked, sharply turning a corner.

"No, only me and Blue knew about this. I left my parents a note, but still." Red panted. "How big is this place?"

"I dunno. They didn't let me out." Green said, remembering when Koga tried to make a deal with him.

"Ever?"

"No."

"I hate Rockets."

"Same."

The door was close. "Come on!" Red called. "Hurry! We're almost out!"

They tried to dash through the door, but it was locked.

"Aero, Hyper Beam us out of here!" Red shouted, throwing out the ball. The prehistoric pokemon roared and started gathering a ball of energy in his mouth.

Just as he was about to let it loose, a Thunderbolt attack hit Aero, and he screeched.

"Now, where do you think you two are going?" Koga asked as he and Surge walked up on either side of the two. Red gritted his teeth and returned Aero.

"You can't keep either of us here!" He shouted. Koga smirked.

"I can, actually. Sleep Powder!"

The attack hit from nowhere. Red and Green didn't have a chance, and they fell to the ground.

"R-Red . . .?" Green mumbled, weakly reaching out. Red grabbed his hand and smiled a little.

"Don't worry, I'll . . . protect . . . y-you . . ." He said, closing his eyes already. Green could feel the effects taking a toll on him as well. He tried to move closer to Red, but dull footsteps made him looked up.

"You think you'll get out that easily? No, we need you to stay put, like I told you." Koga said. Green mumbled something he didn't even understand himself.

Then his eyes closed.

**oooo**

**-A few hours later-**

Green yawned. He sat up and glanced around. This wasn't the room he was in before.

This one didn't have a window or a bed. It was just plain. And why was Red-

He jumped up and looked around wildly as he remembered. Red had come to save him, but had failed. Red groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" He murmured. Green sat down next to him.

"We tried to get out . . ." He said. "Koga stopped us."

"Great." Red sighed. "And they took my pokemon and my phone. I hate Rockets."

"You and me both. But we can't get out now. I don't even know if it's day or night!" Green cried.

"Calm down, I'll figure out a way." Red said.

"Red, I've been here for over a week, if I can't get out then how can you!?" Green snapped.

"Sheesh, no need to get mad at me." Red muttered. "I was only trying to help."

Green huffed and looked away, muttering obscenities in Latin.

"Hey, don't give me that." Red said sternly. "You know that was the best I could do."

"If it was the best, we would have been outta here."

Green ignored Red's indignant squawk, and looked at the locked door. He got up and rattled it, but that was all it did. The emerald eyed boy sat down against the wall next to it and sighed.

"We're never gettin' out." He mumbled. He heard a shuffle, and suddenly Red was next to him, cuddling him gently.

"Don't worry, I'll try and get us out. Stay calm." The taller said.

"Oh yeah? How!?" Green shouted, springing up and hissing. "An entire week I've been here, with those idiots trying to convince me some people from Orre want me for something, and then Koga trying to bloody kiss me! How am I meant to be calm!?"

"What?"

Green froze. He shouldn't have spilled that out. "Um, uh . . . I didn't . . ."

Red stood up and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Koga tried to kiss you?"

"That's what you're worried about!?" Green cried. "Someone might be trying to kill me and you're worried about who's trying to kiss me!?"

"Well, obviously I'm worried about the killing thing, but Koga? He tried to . . . Why? Did you let him? Did you like it? Did he force you?" Red asked rapidly.

"Hey, I think you're the one that needs to calm down now." Green huffed.

"How can I-"

"Red, he said he'd let me go wherever I wanted in this place if I kissed him, and I don't even know where we are right now, so what does that tell you?"

" . . . You didn't kiss him?"

"Yes. Don't you trust me?" Green blinked.

"Well, yes, but you're not exactly the strongest person around, anyone could force something on you and you wouldn't be able to resist." Red laughed. Green glared at him. "Um, I didn't mean that in a bad way."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"Uh."

Green hissed and sat in a corner, glaring at him. "This is officially the dumbest day of my entire life."

"You're telling me." Red sighed, sitting down on the other side of the room. "Look, Green, I . . . Sorry. It's just, I went through so much trouble to even find you, and . . . I guess I was a bit mad that you didn't really care much. Sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry . . ." Green murmured. "I've been here a while and dealing with those idiota's has made me a bit touchy. I guess we're even or something."

"Yeah." Red smiled. "Can I . . .?"

"If you wanna." Green said. Red walked over and sat down, pulling Green onto his lap and cuddling him again. Green buried his face in the crimson eyed boy's chest and sighed.

"Te quiero, estúpido héroe." Green said.

"That means . . .?"

"It means, 'I love you, you stupid hero.'" Green giggled.

"Hey, don't call me stupid." Red grinned. Green felt him pull him closer. "Oh well, you like insulting people in Spanish. I find it hot."

"Red, we're eleven. Don't think you're gonna get laid anytime soon, mi corazón." Green rolled his eyes.

"Mi corazón?"

"My . . . nothing. Nevermind." Green sighed.

"Well, this is a pretty sight."

"Go die." Red snapped. Koga just laughed at them.

"Surge is out with my daughter. We have the place to ourselves." He said.

"And we care, why?" Green huffed. "You tried to kiss me."

"One, that was a week ago, and two, I thought we agreed not to say anything to Red here?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

"That was before. It was your own fault anyway." Green shrugged.

"Whatever. Now then, Red probably doesn't know everything about why you're here. He deserves to know, don't you think, brat?"

"Te odio tanto ahora." Green snapped. Koga said nothing as he sat down in front of them.

"Now then, allow me to begin."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: 16 motherfuckin' pages. 16 PAGES.

Green: I take it that's a bad thing?

Renny: Yeah, it means there's a lot of shit in the chapter that there shouldn't be! Oh well, the thing with Red was kinda fast paced, but they need to get to Orre early on so the real plot can actually begin, so I'm gonna have to rush shit.

Red: Read, review and comment!


End file.
